New Year Party in Serdin Castle 2012
by omnious
Summary: Happy early New Year. I published this because I don't think I will have time to publish when the time came. This story include my OCs. Enjoy! credit to ChaosSeeker and Fata Moon


New Year Party in Serdin Castle 2012

New Year is always a moment everyone awaited to come. They hope for a good fortune for the following year. There are several ways to celebrate it. One of them is to hold a party that last to the next year.

Several days before New Year, The Queen of Serdin announced that she would hold a New Year Party in the castle. At the exact moment, Queen's Personal Guards and Serdin Knights got some works to do. They should decorate the Grand Hall for the following party. The Queen of Serdin invited Grand Chase to that party. Knight Master went to Grand Chase Mansion personally to give them the invitation.

* * *

><p>After the Chase got the invitation colored in night sky with a golden ribbon to tie it, they quickly held a meeting.<p>

"Hey, look at this invitation. It was signed by Queen herself." Elesis said while showing the invitation.

"Yeah, this is Queen's sign." Lire said. She was interested to go to the party.

"So, there will be a party at Serdin Castle's Grand Hall." Arme said.

"Yay, a party!" Amy shouted happily. She jumped.

"Oh no…" Jin muttered lowly. He looked so down.

"It's good to relax a little." Ronan said. He was too tired from getting lots of quest and paper works.

"Better sleep on my room. You see the date and the time, right?" Sieghart said lazily as he lay on a couch (he pulled it himself from Lounge).

"A party? I don't feel like to go." Mari said while she went away, to her lab.

"Wait for a moment, Queen has invited us. We should come to the party like an order." Ryan said. He was so full of energy because this was the chance to see everyone in party costumes.

"If you say so…" Mari said, agreeing.

"I won't come if I mustn't come. But, to see human party once for a while won't disturb me." Dio said, looked so mighty.

"Don't say like that Dio, I know you want to see me in my costume." Ley flirted at Dio. She was floating away, near the ceiling.

"Shut up, Ley!" Dio shouted.

"A party… I wonder…" Zero muttered. He was interested a little.

"I want to attend it. It is my chance to see a party held in a castle." Zeta said with sparkling eyes.

"You have said it. You looked like a village child you know." Selena said.

"Whatever! You're also from village yourself!" Zeta replied.

"What did you say! Okay then! We go to the party and see, who will open his mouth larger!" Selena challenged.

"Okay!" Zeta accepted.

"Why are you two so childish? Anyway, I want to see it too." Raldz said and he got glares from both of them.

"It must be nice." Sion said as she day-dreamed about the party.

"Say, what if we go together, Quis?" Ziel requested.

"Okay!" Quis accepted.

"You dumb! You must go, not you can go." Aposta protested.

"I wonder if I fit to go there." Radix said in hesitation.

"Don't worry. It should be fine." Lire told Radix.

"Okay then. We must come anyway." Radix said.

Then they do what they must do, quest, paper works, errands, and many more while waiting for the day to come.

* * *

><p><em>Several days later, 31 Dec<em>

Serdin Castle got decorated gorgeously. Lots of ornament placed. Queen's Guards and Serdin Knights stood by everywhere. They were so stiff because big event like this usually call for terrorists to do their actions. Most of Serdin Castle's members gathered with their gorgeous costumes. Grand Chase also arrived with Bernian Costume Set which The Queen of Serdin gave them the day before. They looked so gorgeous with those costumes.

* * *

><p>Arme felt lots of eyes were watching on her.<p>

"They're looking after us... I wonder if we looked so strange." Arme said; she grabbed Lass's arm.

"No, you're so pretty so they are amazed by you." Lass flirted.

"Oh, Lass..." Arme calmed a little, still grabbing on him.

* * *

><p>Elesis was tensed up because she was not too fond of wearing party costumes.<p>

"Don't be too tensed up. You're acting weird you know." Ronan whispered to Elesis.

"I know… but, I can't help it. I am not used to attend these kinds of event." Elesis whispered back.

Ronan sighed then he took Elesis's arm.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Elesis hissed and her face turned red.

"Just relax. Everything is okay." Ronan told her.

"How I can relax in this situation?" Elesis asked him.

"Just focus yourself to another thing. Don't focus on the uninvited looks." Ronan said.

"But still…" Elesis meant to protest, but Ronan put her finger on her lips signaling her to shut up. She knew that. She tried to do what Ronan had said plus she took a deep breath then she successfully relaxed herself.

* * *

><p>Amy was so hyper and she dragged Jin on his collar.<p>

"WOW! PARTY! I LOVE IT!" Amy said, jumped a little. She grabbed Jin's collar with her left hand.

"HELP ME!" Jin shouted like he was going to be eaten or something.

* * *

><p>Lire was walking like a queen. Beside him, Ryan was walking while holding Lire's hand like a couple of prince and princess.<p>

"Am I acting strange?" Lire whispered to Ryan.

"Of course not. You're so gorgeous." he replied.

"I wonder…" she responded.

* * *

><p>Mari was walking normally as if it had nothing to do with her and Sieghart was walking lazily with both of his hands behind his head.<p>

"I hope I could sleep at mansion." Sieghart muttered and he got a sigh from Mari.

"I hope I could work in my lab right now." she said after.

* * *

><p>Ley was sightseeing while walking. Beside her, Dio was walking like a king, so mighty.<p>

"The decoration is good, but it feels, kind of lost something." Ley commented of the decoration.

"I know what you mean. The decoration is too peaceful. Need to add some skulls here and there." Dio said.

"Aw~ you are so true." Ley said, she collar her arm to Dio.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Dio protested.

"You're so cute like this. Don't act too highly." she teased.

"Shut up!" Dio shouted with her face flustered a little.

* * *

><p>Zero was walking normally but then, 2 guards came to him.<p>

"Excuse me sir, no weapon allowed." one of them said.

"So, I can't bring GrandArk?" Zero asked.

"GrandArk? Pardon us, Grand Chase are allowed to bring weapon in case of emergencies. You may go sir." he said and they went away.

"It is such a strange way to welcome people." Zero said.

* * *

><p>Selena and Zeta was walking normally, but their expression looked so strange. Selena's face looks like a fish. She opened her mouth in amazement. Zeta was not affected by it though.<p>

"Now, we know who the villager here." Zeta mocked.

"Oops, damn!" Selena said, quickly hid her amazement.

Raldz who was walking behind them shook his head.

"So childish…" he said and got glares from Zeta and Selena again.

* * *

><p>Ziel and Quis ran inside quickly while Aposta was walking elegantly.<p>

"Wow! This is a party hold in castle! This is cool!" Ziel said.

"Yeah! This is cool! I've never dreamed to be here." Quis said.

"You two… watch your manners!" Aposta muttered.

* * *

><p>Sion and Radix was walking inside.<p>

"I hope the party could last to the next day." Sion said.

"…" Radix was not responded to her.

'I'm not sure about it. I have never been in a party. But this costume is good. The Queen of Serdin called me two days ago.' Radix thought. The Queen called for him to get measured by engineer and tailor. She knew that he was not fit in normal costume. 'I don't have hair anyway, to get a magnet wig is good also.' he thought more.

* * *

><p>And now, all of our chasers had been inside Serdin Castle. The time was telling us 10 p.m. and the party had begun. The Queen of Serdin sat at her chair with Knight Master standing near her. There was lots of food. Music was also being played. Some of the invitees were dancing on the center of the hall. Several of the others were chatting with the other.<p>

Elesis and Sieghart quickly chew up the foods. Ronan was eating also, but in manner. Lire and Ryan was looking at the stars at the terrace. Arme was being surrounded and most of them ware male invitees. Lass was getting the same situation, but females for him. Mari was at the corner after she took a glass of drink. Dio, Ley, and Zero were walking around not too sociable with the other. Zeta was eating together with Selena, and Raldz. Ziel and Quis were running around like a child in a garden. Aposta had a chat with a person whom looks like had high status. For Sion, she was at terrace different from where Lire and Ryan were, also looking at the stars and then she danced there by herself. Radix was looking at the situation, unsure what to do. But he knew that everyone here have a happy face.

But wait, what about Jin and Amy? Don't worry. You know who Amy is.

"Hey, Jin." Amy called.

"What is it?" Jin asked as he tried to take a cake.

"Let's dance~" Amy said and she took Jin's arm, dragged him to the center.

"Wha-wait!" Jin said in surprise.

Suddenly they were at the center. The other invitees were stopping dancing. They wanted to see The Starlet.

"Okay, music please~" she shouted while looking at the organ player.

After the music starting, Jin's face turned into paler than before. They started to dance. She was dancing around dragging Jin. Around and around, fast and faster… until Jin felt like he lost his weight. She was spinning with Jin like a top. Until one point, Jin's gloves loosen and he got thrown away towards the party cake. Of course the cake now destroyed and Jin struggled to get an air out of the remnant.

"Oops… I'm too excited. Sorry everyone, hehehe…" Amy said that while placing her right hand behind her head and grabbing Jin's gloves with her left hand.

"I was meant to invite you to dance, but…" Zeta said to Selena.

"I know… let's not." she replied.

Everyone sweat dropped. Serdin Knights now got a work to do. They should help the waiter and waitress to tidy the place. Time had shown 11.50 now. Grand Chase was at the terraces. They were at each different terrace for each pair. Elesis and Ronan, Arme and Lass, Lire and Ryan, Amy and 'beaten' Jin, Mari and Sieghart, Dio and Ley, Zeta and Selena, Ziel and Aposta. For the rest, Sion and Radix were on one terrace. Quis was stood by at the next terrace from Ziel. Zero was wondering at a terrace of someone with all blue color. All of them were staring at the stars.

* * *

><p>Elesis and Ronan<p>

"Elesis, I want to tell you something." Ronan said while seeing at the ocean.

"Hmm? What is that?" Elesis asked while staring at Ronan.

"Don't be too gluttonous." Ronan said seriously.

"What did you say!" she shouted and hit Ronan with her hands.

"Ouch! Sorry, that was only a joke." Ronan said, still got hit by her.

"Tell me the truth now!" she ordered.

"Okay." Ronan grabbed her hands and told her, "I love you."

"Do-don't kid me!" Elesis was blushing and she tried to break free from Ronan's clutch. But Ronan wasn't let her, he grabbed her tighter instead.

"I'm serious Elesis!" he said and he hugged her. Elesis was at loss of words. She stared at the different direction beside than Ronan's face. Ronan was using his hand to force her to face him. And then…

* * *

><p>Lire and Ryan<p>

"You know. The stars make me to remember our kind." Ryan said.

"Yeah, you're right. Those who had fallen have joined with the stars." Lire said.

"But now, I only have someone in my eyes." Ryan said while changing his focus on Lire.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Lire asked while looking at Ryan. She realized when their eyes met.

"You have found the answer." Ryan teased her.

"Oh, Ryan, you embarrass me." she said, throwing her face away, blushing.

Ryan hugged her and Lire hugged back. They stared at each other for some minutes. And then…

* * *

><p>Arme and Lass<p>

"You know, this party makes me a little dizzy." Arme told Lass.

"I know. Sorry couldn't save you." Lass replied.

"Nah, you're in the same situation." Arme said as she grabbed terrace and let loose all of her muscle. Lass saw at her in daring looks.

"Maybe I could help you loosen the tension." Lass said as he hugged her.

"Ah, Lass!" She shouted for a moment and continued, "You surprise me." She hugged back and she was blushing. They stared at each other then stared at the ocean. The next few minutes…

* * *

><p>Amy and Jin<p>

Jin was the only one sat while staring at the star. He was also the only one covered with cake.

"Whew… I'm beat." he said while lowering his head.

"Hahaha, sorry about that. But it was fun." Amy said while she placed her body on the terrace.

"Be careful. You don't want to fall right?" he said.

"Of cour- waaa!" she said, she fell… Jin quickly stood and took her arm. He pulled her with all of his might.

"I'm truly beat…" Jin said.

Amy landed on Jin's body. She was smiling while Jin closed his eyes. She stared at him waiting for a good moment. The time had been near…

* * *

><p>Mari and Sieghart<p>

A dead silence among this pair. No one ever wanted to say anything. But then, Sieghart walked to inside of the hall. He brought back two glasses of drink. He shared it with Mari.

"Thanks." was all her response.

"You're welcome." Sieghart replied.

And then there was a silence again.

"What are they doing?" Mari asked as she saw and pointed at Amy and Jin. Sieghart saw that and remembered something. Amy taught him that, when a couple kissed at New Year's midnight, they will be happy forever. Then, without any delay, Sieghart grabbed Mari whose face was full of question and waited for the time to come…

* * *

><p>Ley and Dio<p>

"These humans, they make a good party." Dio said, smiling a little.

"Yeah…" Ley said.

They were not doing anything until the time had come…

* * *

><p>Zeta and Selena<p>

"The party was a mess. But it was still good." Zeta said.

"Right, I have attended a party bigger than this, but the party was still good." Selena replied.

"You know, humans believe something when it comes to New Year." Zeta tried to tell her the point.

"What is that?" Selena asked as she hadn't heard anything about that.

"When New Year," Zeta hugged her. Selena hugged back. "At midnight, when a couple kissed, they will be happy forever." Zeta continues. Selena blushed madly but she hugged Zeta and closed her eyes. They were ready to do it. And then…

* * *

><p>Ziel and Aposta<p>

They were silence as silence as Sieghart and Mari. Quis saw at that.

"What the hell is this. I know they had crush on each other. But this…" Quis muttered and continued after a little pause, "I know, I'll help them!"

Then he called for Aposta. Of course Aposta looked at his way then he used his power to call Ziel from the other side. Ziel faced to the origins of that moved voice. Without knowing, they were kissing.

"Ah, damn! Too fast!" Quis shouted. Ziel and Aposta heard that and glared at him.

"Uh oh… I must go, bye!" Quis tried to run, but…

* * *

><p>The singles ones except Quis<p>

Zero was lost in his mind. He wondered about that all in blue girl.

Raldz was looking at Zeta and Selena with envious look.

Sion and Radix was chatted.

"So… you can wear the costume?" Sion asked.

"Yeah, this costume was specially made by engineer and tailor." Radix said.

"It is so great!" Sion said.

"Thanks, you're also beautiful like that." Radix said.

"Oh no, don't say it." Sion replied followed with a blush.

"I'm not suited in this costume." she continued.

"No, you're suited. Maybe several invitees behind us want to propose to you." Radix said while looking at his back. His radar told him there were several heat signatures detected.

"You all…" she said slowly then she shouted, "GET LOST!" Causing the stalkers went away. Radix sweat dropped to her action.

"See that? I won't accept anyone as coward as them." Sion said.

"I feel bad for them." Radix said.

Then they continued chatting.

* * *

><p>The time now told them it is 10 seconds more. They started the countdown. Ley suddenly strangled Dio and she got her face near him. Dio was not ready so he couldn't go away from her.<p>

The countdown…

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

Quis was being chased by Ziel and Aposta.

4!

Their faces came near and nearer.

3!

2!

1!

0! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

They kissed, Elesis and Ronan, Lire and Ryan, Arme and Lass, Amy and Jin, Mari and Sieghart, Ley and Dio, Selena and Zeta. The rest of them watched over fireworks which launched as the counts hit 0.

* * *

><p>After they broke off, Elesis, Lire, Arme, and Mari was brought with bride style by each of their pairing. Amy was dragged Jin which was like a stone now. Dio protested at Ley while they were walking together. Zeta and Selena were walking together and they held each other hand, followed by Raldz. Ziel, Quis and Aposta were already outside because of the chasing scene. Zero was being called by Sion and Radix. He came back to reality with it and they walked together.<p> 


End file.
